Mailbox Sitting
by MandEforever
Summary: Bella and Edward where childhood friends, but they both relize they want more then friend ship. In the summer of 1961 the war started and Edward was sent away to fight, can they survive the hardship to come?
1. Prolog

Mailbox Sitting: Prolog

You could say that this story starts in the summer of 1961, when the war broke out, but I say it was long before that. It started when a young child, only two, watched a mother holding a small new born baby girl. Or you could even say it started earlier, way before that. When God created man kind, when he made them. How he made two people from a whole. How he created love on Earth. Because you know there is a reason why they call it _falling_ in love.


	2. Electricity In the Air

**AUTHER NOTE: **

**Hey you guys, i broke it up form that one HUGE paragraph i had and deleted all my auther notes that make the story look like it had more chapters then it really did :)**

**hey people that one big paragraphy hurt my head too. And nothing has changed, i just broke it up so you dont have to read it again. **

**Could one of you please tell me how to get a beta and what EXACTLY they do and if you are/know a really good one can you let me know? PLEASE I CAN NOT SPELL AT ALL!!!! Okay go ahead and read :)**

****************************************

Chapter 1: Electricity in the Air

Chicago was a magical place in the fall, when the leaves were off the trees and the wind had a certain smell that made you want to smile and play in the multi-colored leaves that lay on the sidewalks, made people walking on the cobbled stone streets smile at everyone they passed, made dogs and cats play happily and bark just for the fun of it. But this certain day was even more special. It had electricity in the air, made you feel like something was about to happen. And it was.

In the Memorial Hospital on Main Street in the heart of Chicago, a little baby girl was born. Her name was Isabella Swan. She was born to Charles and René Swan. They lived in a nice suburb house on the edge of the city, but Mr. Swan worked has the Head of Police so they also had a nice high-end flat in the heart of Chicago so he could easily stay if worked called for it.

They had been in the city, staying at the flat, when Mrs. Swan had gone into labor. They were rush immediately into the hospital across the street, and had been their since 12:00 in the afternoon the previous day. But they could not have been happier when they looked at their daughter for the first time. But know it was time for visitors.

But while the Swans were gushing over their new born daughter, a little boy by the name of Edward Mason was much exited. He, like everyone else, could feel the electricity in the air, the suspense. The boy may have only been two years old; he still understood more than people would give him credit for. He understood that his parents picked him up early from baseball practice to go to the hospital.

He understood that the nice lady who lived across the street and that his parents were very good friends with was having a baby. He knew this because her tummy had been _really _big before this and his mom had told him a baby was in their. He also knew a baby was cute and cries a lot. At least that's what Emmett said, and whatever Emmett said has to be true, I mean he _was_ in Preschool. Edward could hardly talk in a full sentence, but he sure knew a lot.

Then Edward's mother walked into the waiting room where Edward and his father sat. She had a bright smile on her pretty face. Every time Edward saw his mother he thought about how they looked _so_ alike. They both had the same bronze hair, while Edwards was messy and unruly; his mothers fell to her wait in silky curls. He loved to play with his mother's long hair, it was so soft and smelt like her, a sweet sent. She was on the short side, but Elizabeth Mason was graceful and beautiful. Another trait he got from her, were her big green eyes. The shone like emeralds and glittered with happiness. She was a site.

At least every man in Chicago thought so. This included his father, Edward senior. He was a quiet man, but very nice and kind. He had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. He also owned one of the biggest law firms in Chicago, Mason & Sons. Even though his parents meant well, from an early age they prepared Edward so that when he got older he would continue the family business of owning the law firm. They said what would Mason & Sons be, if the son didn't work their? But Edward didn't mind much, he was happy to make them happy.

But now his mother was in front of them and laughing while motioning for Edward to some into her arms so she could pick him up. As they walked down the hall way towards what his mother had said was Mrs. Swans room, Edward felt the electricity in the air even more. He squirmed in his mothers arm and he couldn't help but feel anxious. What was he waiting for anyway? He didn't know but somehow the little boy knew he was about to find out.

As his father opened the door for him and his mother, Edward caught his breath. Their laying in the women, he knew as Mrs. Swan, weak arms was a tiny little thing. He didn't know what it was at first, but then he new. It was what he had been waiting for, the electricity in the air. It was the baby wrapped in pink and laying with her parents.

As he jumped from his mother's arms, he ran to the hospital bed where the Swans held the baby Edward desperately wanted to see. He ran up to Mrs. Swan who chuckled and said softly

"Would you like to see our little Isabella, Edward?" Edward nodded his head furiously. And then Mrs. Swan leaned down and pushed away the pink blanket so he could see her. Then he felt the world stop. He new his parents and the Swans were joking about how he and this Isabella would end up together one day, and how they would be best of friends. But he didn't care, she was beautiful, starring at him with big brown eyes and had a tuff of dark chocolate hair on her head.

He felt kind of odd thinking a little baby was pretty, but maybe it was because he had never seen a real baby before and this was what all the babies looked like, but somehow he knew they didn't. But he wouldn't know what effects other babied had on people, he always saw people fawning over them all the time.

Maybe this was like that; he was just admiring the newest addition to his small world. Maybe he felt this way because he new that this little girl would grow up with him right across the street and he would have a new playmate. Maybe he was just in awe at this little creature because she would make his life a whole lot more exiting. He didn't know. She sent him a blinding smile. He smiled back, because he knew this was what he had been waiting for.


	3. Author Note

Hey sorry you guys for not updating, but I have been really sick lately. I have to go get these X-rays and Ultrasounds and all this other crap done to my…. Fem. Parts  if you get what I am saying. I could not be updating for awhile cuz it is serious. I might have Ovarian Cancer or hopefully it is just a small kidney stone at best. So wish me luck!


	4. Author Note 2

Okay I know I was really excited about this story, but for right now it is on hold. I was really sick and know I am better, but I am working full time on Titanic. I might put something up when I feel inspired, but right now no inspiration is coming 

I am really sorry. If someone wants to pick it up and finish it, just PM 

I am really sorry you guys 

But check out my other story Titanic!! it really is worth reading 


End file.
